satu kisah ringan
by mommiji aki
Summary: dibuat untuk memenuhi FFC 50 sentences. warn : hints shonen-ai, gaje, labil, membosankan
1. Chapter 1

**Satu Kisah Ringan**

**Mommiji Aki**

**Disclaimer** : Clamp School Detective itu buatan CLAMP

Saya hanya fans yang membuat cerita dengan meminjam tokohnya saja

**Warning **: hints shonen-ai, gaje, labil, membingungkan, gak jelas

Dibuat untuk memenuhi **P-FFC 50 Sentences II**

Don't Like Don't Read

2011

* * *

><p><strong>Biru<strong>

Mungkin dua pengurus OSIS SD lainnya tidak tahu kalau Nokoru menyukai warna biru. Karena biru selalu mengingatkannya pada Sekretaris OSIS yang dingin itu.

**Akhir**

Nokoru sudah kelas enam SD, itu berarti dirinya sebentar lagi akan berada di SMP. Jika saat itu tiba, maka tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS SD juga berakhir. Maka yang akan ia rindukan selama setahun awal di SMP adalah kecerewetan Suoh mengenai tugasnya yang terbengkalai. Hanya setahun, karena tahun berikutnya dia akan bisa kembali bersama anak laki-laki judes itu.

**Empat**

"Kurasa empat cukup. Bagaimana menurutmu, Suoh?" Nokoru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Suoh yang baru saja mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Mungkin. Memangnya apa yang empat kaichou?" Tanya Suoh sebelum menghirup tehnya.

"Anak nantinya." Sukses membuat Suoh memuncratkan minumannya dengan tidak elit.

**Jiwa**

Dulu, Suoh tidak menyukai perkataan ibunya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa suatu saat nanti dirinya akan mengorbankan jiwanya demi melindungi seseorang. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan sosok berambut pirang itu Suoh sadar ibunya benar. Dia rela mengorbankan jiwanya demi orang itu.

**Bintang**

"Wah, bintangnya indah ya, kaichou, Takamura-senpai," seru Akira girang.

"Ya, bagimana menurutmu kaichou?" Nokoru tersenyum. Baginya, orang di sebelahnya saat inilah bintangnya yang paling bercahaya.

**Rahasia**

"Foto apa itu Kaichou?" Tanya Akira yang melihat selembar foto yang baru saja terjatuh. Nokoru memungutnya dan tersenyum. Fotonya dan Suoh—dimana dia tersenyum menghadap kamera sementara Suoh membuang mukanya. Awal dia dan Suoh berteman—rahasia kecilnya dan Suoh yang Akira tak perlu tahu.

**Cinta**

Selama ini Nokoru selalu baik pada semua anak perempuan, tanpa ada yang tahu siapa wanita yang dicintainya. Mereka semua tidak tahu, bahkan Nokoru pun tidak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti, dia selalu menaruh perhatian pada Sekretaris OSIS-nya.

**Dia**

"Untuknya, dia yang duduk di seberang sana. Untuknya, dia yang sedang serius menulis. Untuknya, dia yang tega sekali menyuruhku mengerjakan berkas menumpuk ini. untuknya, dia ya—"

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu tanpa mengeluh!" Seru Suoh yang panas karena sejak tadi disindir oleh ketuanya.

"Mou~ aku kan hanya membacakan puisi untukmu," elak Nokoru yang langsung diam ketika Suoh sudah siap melemparnya menggunakan kursi.

**Musik**

"Dengar-dengar! Aku baru saja diajarkan cara bermain biola! Kalian dengar ya!" Nokoru tersenyum lebar kemudian memposisikan biolanya di pundaknya—siap memainkannya.

NGEK NGOK NGIIIIING

"Gimana? Gimana?" Tanya Nokoru dengan hebohnya.

"Jelek sekali." Nokoru syok mendengar komentar Suoh.

"Kurasa kaichou tidak berbakat soal biola deh," komen Akira dengan senyum polosnya.

"Ba—bahkan Akira pun…"

**Hampa**

"Ruang OSIS ini…" Nokoru memperhatikan seluruh ruangan yang biasanya penuh dengan meja, kursi dan dokumen-dokumen bertebaran sekarang lenyap. "Hampa sekali sih, kosong."

"Loh? Kaichou tidak ingat?" Kata Akira. "Kan kaichou yang menyuruh semua barang-barang di sini dibuang."

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?"

**Mungkin**

Mungkin kalau dulu bukan karena ulah para fansgirl yang meminta foto dirinya dan Suoh bersama, mereka tidak akan bertemu. Mungkin kalau dulu bukan karena acara penculikan itu, dirinya dan Suoh tidak akan berteman.

Mungkin jika hal itu tidak terjadi… Nokoru sendirilah yang akan memikirkan cara agar dirinya dan Suoh bertemu dan berteman.

**Pencuri**

Mengambil milik seseorang tanpa izin memang perbuatan yang buruk. Tapi hal itu bisa Nokoru maafkan dengan mudah kalau pelakunya adalah Suoh… yang telah mengambil hatinya tanpa izin.

**Dingin**

Suoh boleh bertampang dingin pada siapapun dan bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Tapi di hadapan Nokoru, sikap dingin itu mencair karena kehangatan Nokoru untuk Suoh.

**Hancur**

Nokoru dapat melihat kalau Suoh dan Nagisa begitu serasi. Tampak begitu cocok dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Suoh pun juga terlihat begitu bahagia, tapi dia bohong kalau mengatakan hatinya tidak hancur melihat kedekatan dua sejoli itu.

**Diam**

"Imonoyama-san. Takamura-san dan Akira-chan katanya sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Apakah anda juga mempunyai pujaan hati sendiri?" Tanya salah satu fans Nokoru.

Nokoru hanya tersenyum kalem dan diam tanpa ada niat untuk menjawabnya.

**Malam**

Kalau pasangan siang yang begitu hangat adalah malam yang terasa dingin. Maka Matahari itu adalah Nokoru dan malamnya adalah Suoh.

**Matahari**

Suoh memang dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Sebut saja dia pangeran es, tapi es itu pun cair jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang surya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum—Nokoru.

**Kenapa**

Jangan tanya kenapa Nokoru selalu saja menghindari tugas-tugasnya. Jangan tanya kenapa Nokoru kebal terhadap omelan-omelan Suoh. Jangan tanya kenapa Nokoru senang sekali menggoda Suoh.

Karena jawabannya sudah jelas. Nokoru tidak pernah bosan melihat berbagai macam ekspresi anak laki-laki itu.

**Kunci**

"Kasus! Bagaimana mungkin ruang OSIS bisa terkunci padahal kita meninggalkannya tanpa menguncinya?" Ucap Nokoru dengan gaya khasnya. Suoh melipat kedua tangannya dan berfikir. Memang mengherankan bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Kaichou! Takamura-senpai, kenapa hanya berdiri di luar?" Akira yang baru datang memperhatikan dua kakak kelasnya yang berdiri di luar ruangan.

"Akira! Ini gawat!" Nokoru memegang bahu Akira dengan ekspresi serius. "Kasus! Pintu Ruang OSIS terkunci begitu saja!" Akira mengerjapkan matanya kemudian merogoh saku celananya.

"Tentu saja terkunci," Akira menunjukkan kunci ruang OSIS. "Kan tadi kaichou yang menyuruhku menguncinya."

"Eh? Be—benar juga! Hahaha," Nokoru bertolak pinggang dan tertawa gugup. Suoh menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul kepala ketuanya itu.

**Hujan**

"PELANGI!" Seru Nokoru tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Suoh dan Akira yang tadi sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Apa? Pelangi? Dimana kaichou?" Tanya Akira menghampiri jendela dan memperhatikan langit. Jangankan pelangi, awan saja tidak ada. "Tidak ada kaichou," Akira menoleh pada Nokoru yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku ingin menelepon pusat cuaca untuk menurunkan hujan agar pelanginya muncul."

**Hitam**

"Yah, kaichou kalah lagi!" Sorak Akira mengambil kuas tinta dan mencoreng wajah Nokoru diikuti Suoh. "Hmpf—kaichou, wajahmu jadi hitam sekali, berapa kali sudah kau kalah?" Tanya Akira menahan tawanya. Nokoru yang dari tadi kalah bermain kartu harus rela wajahnya dicoreng dengan tinta, tapi ini kekalahannya yang entah keberapa sehingga wajahnya sudah penuh dengan tinta.

"Akh! Siapa yang mengusulkan mencoreng wajah kalau kalah sih!" Protes Nokoru kesal wajahnya telah hitam sepenuhnya.

"Kaichou sendiri!" Jawab Suoh dan Akira spontan.

**Biskuit**

"Wah, seperti biasanya. Kue buatan Akira memang yang terenak. Biscuit ini juga," puji Nokoru mengunyah kuenya lahap.

"Terima kasih, aku senang kalau kaichou dan Takamura-senpai suka," kata Akira senang. Nokoru mengambil satu lagi biscuit di atas piring.

"Wah, bentuk kucing yang bagus," ucap Nokoru riang.

"Itu kelinci, kaichou."

"…"

**Air**

"Suoh, kau kenapa?" Tanya Nokoru heran dengan kedatangan Suoh yang basah kuyup. Akira dengan sigap memberikan handuk—entah darimana—pada Suoh. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Akira, Suoh mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya menggunakan handuk itu.

"Aku—tercebur di kolam air mancur," Nokoru mengerjap heran, sementara Akira diam. Sedetik kemudian terdengar tawa terbahak Nokoru bergema di ruangan itu.

**Curang**

"Sebelah mana?" Suoh mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal sejajar bahu dan memandang Nokoru yang tampak berpikir.

"Pasti kiri!" Seru Nokoru yakin. Suoh membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan ternyata koin yang tadi ia lemparkan berada di sebelah kanan. Nokoru syok melihatnya, padahal ia yakin benar koin itu ditangkap Suoh di tangan kiri!

"Nah, sesuai janji, kaichou harus menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu hari ini juga!" Kata Suoh tak mau dibantah. Walau kesal, Nokoru tak mungkin melanggar janjinya sendiri dan mulai mengerjakannya tugasnya.

"Ah, padahal aku juga yakin koin itu ada di sebelah kiri," kata Akira pada Suoh. Suoh menurunkan tangan kirinya dan koin meluncur jatuh dari lengan bajunya. "Ba—bagaimana?"

Suoh meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah tangannya. "Kalau tidak begini, kaichou tidak akan mau menyelesaikan tugasnya," dan dua pengurus OSIS itu tertawa kecil.

**Mimpi**

"Kaichou," suara Akira membuyarkan lamunan Nokoru. Anak laki-laki jenius itu menoleh pada Bendahara OSIS-nya.

"Ada apa Akira?" Tanya Nokoru kalem.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau kita harus segera pergi ke SMA untuk membahas festival gabungan. Apa yang Kaichou lamunkan tadi?" Nokoru tersenyum misterius kemudian melirik Suoh.

"Mimpi indahku semalam," Suoh bergidik merasakan hawa dingin menerpanya. "Mimpi yang indah."

* * *

><p>Untuk tema ke-24 Curang. Itu game lempar koin dan tebak dari HunterxHunter sebenarnya. Waktu Gon, Kurapica sama Leorio ada di rumah pelayannya Killua itu tuh. Kepala pelayan yang namanya Goto (bener gak?) itu kan ngasih game gitu kan? Nah, triknya ya dari situ itu #gak kreatif #dibuang<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Satu Kisah Ringan**

**Mommiji Aki**

**Disclaimer** : Clamp School Detective itu buatan CLAMP

Saya hanya fans yang membuat cerita dengan meminjam tokohnya saja

**Warning **: hints shonen-ai, gaje, labil, membingungkan, gak jelas

Dibuat untuk memenuhi **P-FFC 50 Sentences II**

Don't Like Don't Read

2011

* * *

><p><strong>Hilang<strong>

"Gawat Suoh! Gawat!" Suoh yang baru saja datang ke ruang OSIS mengerut bingung. "Dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung itu mendadak hilang begitu saja. Ini kasus! Aku jadi tidak bisa mengerjakannya!" Seru Nokoru.

Suoh terdiam, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Nokoru. Digesernya bangku kebesaran Nokoru ke samping, menginjak salah satu titik di lantai dan…

GREK

BRUK

…Semua dokumen-dokumen yang menghilang terjatuh dari langit-langit rahasia di atas sana. Suoh menoleh pada Nokoru dan memandang ketuanya datar. Nokoru salah tingkah.

"Eum… bagaimana bisa di sana ya~?"

**Syarat**

"Suoh, biarkan aku istirahat," keluh Nokoru yang sudah muali bosan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung.

"Dengan satu syarat," ucap Suoh. Nokoru sudah menegakkan badannya berharap syaratnya hanya hal mudah dan dia dapat segera kabur dari tumpukan menyebalkan itu.

"Selesaikan dulu dokumen-dokumen itu."

"Itu sih sama saja!"

**Suara**

"Disini ramai sekali, bagaimana kita menemukan Takamura-senpai, kaichou?" Akira menengok kiri-kanan untuk mencari sosok anak laki-laki berambut biru di tengah lautan manusia yang hadir dalam festival.

"Ah, kaichou?" Akira mengekori Nokoru yang tiba-tiba berjalan sendiri. Nokoru berhenti dan menoleh pada Akira.

"Itu dia," tunjuknya pada anak laki-laki yang sedang berbicara pada seorang gadis kecil.

"Hebat! Bagaimana kaichou bisa menemukan Takamura-senpai begitu mudah?" Tanya Akira kagum. Nokoru menunjukkan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Suara Suoh terlalu mudah didengar."

**Aku**

"Aku, kamu, aku, kamu, aku," Nokoru mencabuti mahkota bunga satu-persatu bersamaan dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Suoh yang melihatnya mengerutkan alis bingung bercampur heran. Didekatinya Akira yang juga sedang memperhatikan ketua mereka walau tidak terang-terangan.

"Kaichou kenapa?" Tanya Suoh langsung. Akira menggeleng pelan tanda dirinya juga tidak mengerti.

"…kamu… aku," mahkota bunga yang terakhir. "AKU! Aku. Suoh, Akira! Bunga ini bilang aku!" Sorak Nokoru heboh.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Suoh bingung.

"…"

"A—aku juga lupa buat apa."

**Kertas**

"Selesai! Hah! Akhirnya terbebas dari kertas-kertas dokumen menyabalkan! Lihat Suoh, aku sudah menyelesaikannya!" Seru Nokoru girang dengan tangan yang melambai pada Suoh.

BRAK

"Ini kertas-kertas lainnya yang harus kau periksa dan tanda tangani," Nokoru langsung kempes saat Suoh meletakkan tumpukan kertas dokumen lainnya.

**Jangan**

"Hm… sebaiknya terima tidak ya…?"

"Apa yang diterima kaichou?" Tanya Akira mewakili rasa penasaran Suoh.

"Ini… surat ini mengatakan kalau aku sebaiknya datang ke taman pukul lima untuk rencana penculikanku yang ke seratusnya. Sebaiknya aku datang atau tidak ya?"

"JANGAN!"

**Labirin**

Sebagai seorang yang jenius, Imonoyama Nokoru bisa dengan mudah keluar dari labirin tersulit sekalipun. Tapi mungkin dia tak sejenius itu, karena dia hanya seorang anak SD biasa, yang masih bisa tersesat dalam labirin hatinya.

**Lapar**

"Kaichou, ini makan siangnya," Akira meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang untuk Nokoru.

"Hm. Taruh saja dulu, aku belum lapar," jawab Nokoru masih serius dengan berkasnya.

KRUUUUK

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sebaiknya kaichou makan dulu."

**Manis**

Suoh memang tidak menyukai makanan manis, kecuali kudapan buatan Akira. Tapi menurut Nokoru, Suoh sendiri sudah lebih manis dibanding pemanis apapun.

**Kaku**

"Lagi-lagi bersantai," keluh Suoh melihat ketuanya berpakai ala pantai dan duduk dengan santanya serasa berada di pantai. Nokoru mengibaskan tangannya cuek.

"Jangan terlalu kaku begitu, santai saja," Nokoru menunjuk beberapa tumpukan di dekatnya. "Lihat, sudah sebanyak ini yang selesai." Suoh menghela nafas kemudian menunjuk gunungan penuh dokumen.

"Dan itu yang belum selesai."

**Darah**

"UHUK UHUK!" Nokoru mendekap mulutnya yang terbatuk.

"Kaichou!" Akira segera menghampirinya dan mengelus punggung Nokoru.

"A—darah!" Ucap Nokoru begitu dilihatnya cairan merah di tangannya ketika menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Ka—kaichou," Akira juga syok melihat hal itu. "Kaichou! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku… aku tidak sanggup jika hidup tanpa kaichou!" Mohon Akira memegang kedua tangan Nokoru. Nokoru menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lemah.

"Akira, jika kelak nanti sudah tiba waktuku, jangan tangisi kepergianku. Ini permohonan terakhirku," mata Akira berkaca-kaca.

"Ka—kaichou…"

"BERHENTI!" Teriak Suoh membuat dua orang yang sedang bersandiwara itu terbang. "Berhenti bermain dan kerjakan tugas kalian. Jangan gunakan saus untuk mainan, kaichou!"

**Lelah**

Suoh tersenyum puas mendapati berkas-berkas OSIS telah selesai. Anak laki-laki itu baru saja akan berterima kasih atas kerja keras Nokoru ketika dilihatnya ketuanya itu tertidur dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal.

Suoh tersenyum dan menggunakan jasnya sebagai selimut Nokoru. Membiarkan anak laki-laki itu tertidur setelah lelah bekerja.

"Selamat tidur."

**Angin**

"Angin hari ini kencang sekali," Nokoru merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena angin kencang yang tadi dia bilang.

"Ya. Jika maksudmu adalah angin dari kipas raksasa itu."

**Pulang**

Nokoru buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Suoh yang baru masuk dan melihat hal itu segera berdiri tepat di depan pintu—menghalangi jalan keluar Nokoru.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana kaichou?" Tanya Suoh tenang.

"Pu—pulang," jawab Nokoru nyengir.

"Selesaikan dulu dokumen-dokumen itu baru pulang," tunjuk Suoh pada gunungan dokumen yang terbengkalai sejak kemarin.

**Penumpang**

"Wah, ramai sekali. Bagaimana kita bisa mendapat tempat untuk melihat bunga sakura?" Keluh Akira yang melihat seluruh taman penuh bunga sakura sudah dijejali oleh siswa-siswi lain.

"Ah, itu para pengurus OSIS SD!" Kehebohan para anak perempuan mulai terdengar kala salah satu dari mereka berteriak melihat kehadiran tiga anak laki-laki paling diincar.

"Yah, kita menumpang saja pada nona-nona di sini," Nokoru tersenyum senang kemudian melangkah mendekati salah satu dari mereka. Suoh dan Akira hanya mengekor saja.

**Siapa**

"Nah, Akira. Menolong para Lady juga salah satu tugas OSIS," petuah Nokoru pada juniornya itu. Akira hanya manut-manut saja.

"Termasuk menyelesaikan tugas kita dengan baik juga?" Tanya Akira.

"Benar. Menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik juga hal yang utama," kata Nokoru masih dengan lagak bak seorang guru besar. Suoh memutar matanya mendengar kalimat Nokoru itu.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara."

**Lompat**

"KYAAAA!" Nokoru, Suoh dan Akira menoleh bersamaan ke sumber teriakan yang berasal dari luar ruangan.

"Suara ini…" Suoh dan Akira segera bergegas keluar dan menghampiri suara itu.

GREK

Nokoru membuka jendela dan bersiap melompat dari ruangan lantai tiga itu. Suoh dan Akira membelalakkan mata takut.

"KAICHOU!" Teriak Suoh begitu melihat Nokoru melompat begitu saja dari jendela. Anak laki-laki itu merosot jatuh karena kakinya yang lemas.

**Putih**

"Suoh, menurutmu bagus mana? Bunga berwarna merah atau putih?" Tanya Nokoru di satu waktu senggang. Suoh mengertukan alisnya. Kali ini apa lagi?

"Sudah, jawab saja," paksa Nokoru.

"Merah?" Jawab Nokoru ragu-ragu.

"Eh?" Seru Nokoru seketika. Tangannya yang berada di belakang punggung ditunjukkannya beserta sesuatu di tangannya. "Padahal aku sudah belikan bunga putih ini untukmu." Suoh melotot pada ketuanya.

**Bicara**

Akira melirik meja ketua OSIS yang ditempati oleh Nokoru kemudian beralih pada Suoh. Anak laki-laki paling muda di ruangan itu tersenyum gugup. Sudah sejak tadi tidak ada yang bersuara bahkan beanjak dari tempat masing-masing, membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"A—ano…" Nokoru dan Suoh sama-sama menoleh pada Akira. Nokoru mengangkat kedua alisnya bertanya 'ada apa?' tanpa suara sementara Suoh menggunakan sorot matanya untuk bertanya. "A—aku ingin bicara dari tadi, tapi…" Akira menunduk dan semburat merah tercetak di pipinya.

"A—aku ingin ke toilet, boleh?"

"Kalau itu bicara saja daritadi," Seru Nokoru dan Suoh bersamaan.

**Latar**

"Ah… minum teh di tengah-tengah bunga sakura yang berjatuhan begini memang bikin tenang, ya kan Akira?" Nokoru menghirup lagi tehnya. Akira mengangguk kemudian tersenyum pada ketuanya itu.

BRAK

"Suoh! Kau merusak latar untuk piknikku dan Akira!" Seru Nokoru meratapi latar taman bunga sakura yang susah payah dipesannya dari klub lukis. Alis Suoh berkedut kesal.

"Kalau hanya taman bunga sakura kenapa tidak keluar saja dari ruang OSIS!"

**Bingung**

"Hah…" Nokoru menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa kaichou?" Tanya Akira setelah meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja.

"Aku bingung, Akira," Akira memiringkan kepalanya ikut bingung. Tatapan mata Nokoru jatuh pada Suoh yang sibuk di mejanya. "Kenapa Suoh selalu saja memberikanku berkas-berkas merepotkan ini."

"ITU KAN MEMANG TUGASMU!"

**Sakit**

"Aduh—duh, pelan-pelan Suoh," keluh Nokoru karena perlakuan Suoh yang tak ada lembut-lembutnya itu. Alis Suoh berkedut kesal.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini salah siapa? Mengejutkan orang dengan melompat dari jendela lantai tiga ke bawah. Untunglah kau hanya tersangkut di pohon," omel Suoh masih dengan tangan yang bekerja mengoleskan obat merah pada luka-luka di badan ketuanya.

"Yah, tidak akan separah itu kan," Suoh sengaja menekan luka yang paling parah yang terletak di lengan Nokoru karena perkataannya.

"SAKIT!"

**Jantung**

BRUK

"Kaichou!" Suoh dan Akira menghampiri Nokoru yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Kaichou! Bertahanlah!" Seru Akira panic. Suoh sendiri memapah Nokoru kembali ke bangkunya perlahan. Nokoru meremas dada kirinya.

"Kaichou? Kenapa?" Tanya Suoh berusaha tenang.

"Suoh, A—akira. Aku… jantungku…" Suoh dan Akira harap-harap cemas. "Aku… biarkan aku bebas dari tumpukan berkas ini." Nokoru kembali terjatuh ke lantai setelah Suoh menendang kursinya terbalik.

**Sendiri**

Suoh agak kepayahan membawa berkas-berkas bertumpuk di tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa cukup ringan ketika seseorang mengambil beberapa dan membantu membawanya. Suoh menoleh dan mendapati Nokoru tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa membawanya sendiri, tapi melakukannya berdua tidak ada salahnya kan?"

**Awan**

"Sepertinya aku ingin kue buatan Akira sekarang ini," ujar Suoh yang mengagetkan Nokoru dan Akira.

"Su—Suoh? Bukankah kau tidak suka makanan manis?" Tanya Nokoru masih dengan rasa keterkejutannya. Suoh mengelus tengkuknya—yang bukan kebiasaannya.

"Aku melihat awan itu berbentuk kue dan kupikir mungkin aku ingin makan satu."

"SIAPA KAU DAN KAU APAKAN SUOH?"

* * *

><p>selesai! akhirnya T^T<p>

gak nyangka akhirnya saya ikutan chal 50 sentences dan selesai membuatnya sampai 50 tok!

sempet buntu disana-sini. jadi kalo ceritanya rada bener-bener bingung, jangan tanya. saya juga bingung #ditabok

well, well, segini aja deh. silahkan pm saya(?) ada yang kurang jelas atau ditanyakan


End file.
